The moments of a rose
by thorn garmadon
Summary: WOHOO! I'm doing the 100 theme challenge with my two OCs, Thorn and Lotus Garmadon! This has some killing, suicide, but mostly hurt and comfort. I haz a dark mind, but it is full of fun too! please read for more info!
1. Theme 1 Introduction

Me: Hi everybody! I saw a 100 theme challenge story and I decided to make my own using the one by ThreeBulletAtDangerParade! It's not on their profile anymore, so I copied it from someone else's thing.

Thorn: Let me guess, I'm in it?

Me: Yes you are! It's gonna be all about you and Lotus, your sister, my other OC.

Thorn: In this, I'm a little kid and Lotus is a teenager. But it takes place in the past, present and future.

Me: Yep!

The 100 Themes are:

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying-

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance-

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

Me: I shall do them all!

Thorn: I'm stuck with a lunatic…

Me: And I heard that! Now! Onto the first one-shot, Introduction!

* * *

**Introduction**

(Lotus's P.O.V)

I followed my Uncle to his house or ship, whatever it was. Uncle was drinking tea from a weird little blue teapot that had a carving of a dragon on it. "Why do I have to live with you?"

He chuckled, "Because it is where your family is!" I sighed, "But Uncle, only you, Father, and Lloyd are my family! Lloyd died and Father is evil and wreaking havoc on Ninjago!"

He chuckled again and stroked his long beard, "You'll see. My students are waiting for you!" We made it to his ship and we went inside. It seemed a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside. We went into what looked like the bridge of the ship. There were four guys and a girl. I saw a little boy in the shadows; he was mumbling to himself and didn't notice me.

Uncle spoke to his students, "This is Lotus! She is going to stay with us until Thorn completes his destiny." The little boy looked up at his name, but then realized he wasn't being spoken too, so he went back to whatever he was doing.

Uncle continued, "Lotus is Lord Garmadon's daughter, my niece, and Thorn's older sister."

The boy looked up and said, "Uncle, is this a joke? I don't have a sister." Uncle went over to Thorn, I guess, and pulled him over to me.

"Lotus, this is your younger brother, Thorn. Thorn, this is your older sister, Lotus." Thorn crossed his arms, "Okay Uncle, I'm not a gullible person. Stop with the jokes." I looked at him, "Why'd you call him Uncle? He's my Uncle."

The ninja in red, Kai, stepped up, "Sensei, is she really Thorn's sister?" Uncle nodded and Thorn backed away, "It's not funny!" Uncle put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry nephew, but this isn't a joke. Lotus Petal Garmadon is your sister."

Thorn growled, "If she's my sister, then would she care if I pulled my hood back?" Uncle sighed, "No Thorn! Leave your hood up!"

Thorn hissed, "Shut up!" He pulled back his hood and I gasped. I stammered, "There is no way that thing is my brother!"

Kai spoke, "Well, you both have the same reaction, you guys are both freaks, and you both seem to have a similar aura, so you two must be siblings."

Thorn shouted, "But it's not fair!" He ran from the room, a wolf cub made of shadows on his heels.

That was a weird introduction.

* * *

me: Just to be warned, this story might have some Thorn comitting suicide.

Thorn: and none of these stories have anything to do with each other or Bubba's other stories.


	2. Theme 2 Love

me: and here is the second theme! LOVE! Cept i make it without love love, just family love.

Thorn: and this shows how much Kai is mean to me.

me: And if any of you play moviestar planet, I am on it as Thorn, as Thorn Garmadon, so if you see the dude in black with pure white skin and hair with red eyes, thats me.

* * *

**Love**

(Lotus's P.O.V)

I got used to Thorn. Sure he looked weird and was insane, but he was just a little kid and my brother. I actually loved the little guy. He seemed more down than usual. The shadows were always whimpering and whispering. They would try to pet him, but he would brush them away. They never even tried to annoy the ninja anymore.

I saw Thorn walk into his room, look around, and then lock the door behind him.

I saw that his pet wolf was sitting outside the door. That was weird, Squeaks was always with him. I ignored it and went to the game room. The guys were playing video games and it looked like Zane was winning. He was probably using his robot skills to win.

I sat on the couch, "Hey guys!" They all said hi back and Kai was blushing. I knew he was in love with me, but I didn't like him. Thorn had told me that it was his fault that Lloyd died and that Kai was always mean to him.

Uncle always said that Lloyd sacrificed himself, but even the shadows said that Kai was just jealous and had left him to die.

I sprung a question, "What do you guys think about Thorn? I mean, I don't really care what you say, I was just wondering."

Nya spoke up, "I love the little guy. He's really sweet once you get to his true side. But he's so sad. I think that's what I like about him the most, he's so sad and quiet it's hard not to love him." I smiled, at least someone liked him. She continued, "Before you came, he would always come to me. I was like a mother figure to him." I nodded, "He never knew our mother… she sent him to the Underworld when he was about 6 months old. She hated him. It's nice to know he would accept someone like a mother."

Jay asked, "What was your mom like?" I shrugged, "She was kind, loving and smart. She loved me. She was my best friend. Then Lloyd was born and she loved him too. When Lloyd was six, Thorn was born… that's when mom changed… she hated him. I could never figure out why. Lloyd was at Darkly's. She called Thorn a demon and she hardly ever looked at him. Then, one day she told me to go play outside, I watched from the window… She summoned a vortex and a man in a cloak came from it. It was my father. She gave him Thorn and told him to take him away, that she didn't care about him. She called Thorn an evil creature. Father was mad and they started arguing. I don't know why, but he just left with Thorn. I ran away, I didn't care. I couldn't stand to see that side of her any longer."

Jay looked down, "That's awful… sure Thorn's a freak, but even he doesn't deserve that…" He shrugged, "I like Thorn, and he's funny. But he's really scary sometimes and annoying."

Cole spoke, "Yeah, Thorn is scary. But I think he's emo." I laughed, "Says the guy who is emo!" Cole shouted, "I am not emo!" We all laughed and Zane took his turn.

"Thorn is mysterious. Even I can't tell what he is thinking and I never sense anything from him. He is like a shadow himself."

Kai laughed, "Thorn is creepy, always trying to hurt us and scaring us. I personally hate the little guy. Always acting like he knows more than us and that he's been through so much. That's just bragging if you ask me. Come on, we all hate him!"

"Y-you all hate m-me…?" I looked over and saw Thorn. He was trembling and I think he was going to start crying. I said quickly, "Thorn, we were just…" He took off.

I smacked Kai, "You're the biggest jerk I've ever seen! You deserve to die!" I ran after Thorn.

I knocked his door, "Thorn! Let me in!" I got a muffled cry, "NO!" I picked the lock on his door. He was sitting in the corner, crying silently. I knelt beside him, "We don't hate you, only Kai does. Nya said she loved you. Jay and Cole like you too. Even Zane likes you."

He shook his head, "No! No one loves me. No one ever loved me, so why should they start now? I'm not meant to be loved, only hated! That's what I was taught. Love is just something that'll hurt you and cause you more sorrow. I should've listened…" I hugged him.

"I love you. And I promise that I'll always love you, no matter what you do."

He nodded, "Okay…"

"I love you Thorn."

And it was true.

* * *

me: okay is the best someone will ever get out of Thorn. I know, you're all waiting for the suicide chapters, but patient, the first one is theme four.

Thorn: I'm not looking forward to it...

me: NOW! REVIEW!


	3. Theme 3 Light

me: i just realized chappie 5 is the first suicide chappie! My bad...

Thorn: thank goodness!

* * *

**Light**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I was watching Lotus train. I didn't like it, but I did. I was trying to teach her how to summon shadows. Uncle knew nothing about shadows, so we had to train in broad daylight. Squeaks was in his snake form and was in my shirt, trying to escape the light.

I looked up at the sun and shielded my eyes. Lotus threw her hands in the air, "Ugh! Thorn, why can't I do it?" I sighed, "Because the all-knowing and wise master Uncle thinks that summoning shadows would be easier in the shadow quenching light!" She hung her head, "So I am doing it right… can you show me?"

I nodded and explained, "First, you have to select a place where you want the shadow to be." I looked at a board on the bounty that stuck out. I continued, "This part is easy. You have to _see_ the shadow there." She gave me a weird look, "But there's nothing there." I nodded, "You're right. There is nothing there, but there is something there."

She looked at me like I lost my mind, "What? But you said I was right!" I nodded, "You're right, but you're wrong. There is always a shadow, even if you can't see it."

She looked at it and studied it intently. She nodded, "I see it now, all the tiny shadows."

I raised my hand, "This is where it gets hard. The shadows don't like new people to control them. They like to play and annoy you. You have to know you're in control. They obey me, but they don't like to have a new master, or a mistress. Now, raise your hand and wait until you gain control over them. Talk to them with your mind."

She raised her hand and concentrated. She remained motionless for a few minutes. Then a bunch of shadows formed and they all sprang at her. They were growling and hissing in pure rage. I clenched my fist and they all sank into the ground.

I looked at my sister, "You said you liked the light, didn't you?"

She nodded. One thing to never mention to a shadow is about light.

* * *

me: GLOBDAMNIT LOTUS! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!

Lotus: I'm sorry!

Thorn: right... *hinted sarcasm*

me: The best line.

The all-knowing and wise master Uncle.

me: *dying of laughter* REVIEW!


	4. Theme 4 Dark

me: Hello people!

Cole: Hello!

me: Cole get outta here! *shoves Cole away* Sorry bout-

Jay: HI PEOPLE!

me: Oh no... *pushes Jay out* Sorry about-

Zane: Bubba, according to my database-

me: *pushes him away* Not now...

Thorn: Sorry bout that.

me: Lotus, disclaimer!

Lotus: Bubba doesn't own Ninjago, only her OCs

me: and Thorn gets a little creepy in this. Now for the little one-shot titled Dark... the next chapter is the suicide chapter.

* * *

**Dark**

(Lotus's P.O.V)

It was a stormy day. The sky was really dark and the power had gone out. Every once in a while, lightning would flash and light up the whole ship. I could see better than most in the dark, but not as good as Thorn. He could see completely when he wanted to.

I walked to Thorn's room. He was sitting on his bed, holding one of his daggers. The dagger was dark grey and had a symbol etched in it. Thorn mumbled, "Darkness, hatred, pain and sorrow, you will guide me to tomorrow. Dark hate, pain and sorrow, you are my tomorrow. Dark is for my mind. Hatred is for my heart. Pain is for my life. Sorrow is for my will."

He chanted, "Happiness is forbidden, laughing is a crime, smiling is not allowed and faces the wrath of time."

He kept saying other lines in a monotone voice.

"Love is the path to heartbreak and sorrow."

"Light is a conqueror, it will overthrow you."

"Spirits are the opposite of shadow, they betray to find joy."

I spoke up, "Hey Thorn…" He jumped in surprise. He spoke, "Hi Lotus… I'm just thinking about the dark… it's so full of death and energy…"

I nodded, "I guess it is full of energy. I don't know about death." He explained, "Night and dark is when the ghosts come out. They come to me. They know I wield the ghostly knife. And they come when it's dark…"

I was now afraid of the dark.

I sat next to him and he leaned on me, "Shadows love the dark… I am their darkness…"

Maybe Thorn was a little too into the dark

* * *

me and ninja: *all dying of laughter (zane has funny switch)*

Lotus: STOP LAUGHING AT ME! I thought better of you Kai!

me: HAHAHAHAHAHA! The Princess of DARKNESS is afraid of the DARK! *goes back to dying of laughter*

Thorn: that is ironic...

me: ANYWAY! REVIEW!


	5. Theme 5 Seeking Solace

me: and here is the 5th chappie to Moments of a rose! THE SUICIDE CHAPPIE WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Which is super sad, cause i recomend listening to the music i put.

Thorn: I hate dying...

me: you hate everything!

Thorn: i guess so...

* * *

**Seeking solace (listen to this when I say so until say stop) www. youtube watch?v= 8r6M2IrZwK4 (no spaces)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I woke up from a horrible nightmare.

It was a really bad memory and I couldn't stop my shaking or the flow of tears. The shadows ignored me, like they used to do when I was in the Underworld. Even Squeaks just stayed in his dog bed, not even bothering to make a sound.

I wanted someone to comfort me, but it was really late and no one would be awake. I sat up and hugged my knees. My hood was down, so my glowing eyes were perfectly visible and were like flashlights.

I whimpered as the voices of **them **went through my mind. Their deep, some high pitched, evil, teasing voices echoed through my mind. I wanted the voices to go away. I wanted someone else's voice to overpower them, to make them disappear.

But who would be able to do it?

Jay? No, Jay would just make jokes by trying to make me laugh. Laughter only made me feel worse.

Zane? No, he was just a tool after all.

Cole? No, Cole wasn't the kind of person that could help me.

Kai? Smash that thought into oblivion.

Nya? She wouldn't appreciate me waking her up in the middle of the night.

Uncle? He would probably suggest me to drink some tea and then tell me a metaphor. And he was a deep sleeper.

There was only one person left…

Would Lotus really try to comfort me? I didn't think she would. She was a teenager, and she never had time to spend with me. I was just a little kid, and she didn't really like kids that much.

**(Start listening) **I took out my dagger. Maybe this could comfort me. But I was immortal, so my wound would just close back up and I would come back to life.

I put it back and took out another dagger.

It was my ghostly knife.

It had a faint glow, a ghostly glow. It was a light bluish grey color. The handle was etched with carvings of spirals and wind.

Tears fell onto the blade, maybe this would be my solace.

Maybe it would be the thing that gave me comfort.

I raised the blade…

And I found that I no longer needed to seek solace.

I was done with seeking solace, and I finally was let into the everlasting darkness and shadows.

(No one's P.O.V)

Thorn's body went limp and it looked like he was sleeping. No blood bled from the killing wound, it was a true cut. The knife didn't even look like it was embedded in his neck; it looked like he was just sleeping on top of it. The shadows all gasped, their master had found solace. It was their duty to make sure he never did. They had failed. Squeaks sighed and gave a long low howl. The wolf cub walked through the door and went into his new master's room. If he couldn't be the servant of the prince of shadows, then he would have to settle for the princess of darkness.

The wolf jumped up onto the foot of her bed and settled down. This was his new purpose.

No one stirred. They would never have guessed that the young shadow master had finally found solace. **(Now you can stop listening)**

(Lotus's P.O.V)

I woke up in the morning, and it was really bright out today, which meant no training with Thorn. I had a really good dream and I was perked up and happy.

I saw that there was a flower next to my bed. It was a fire lily. It was from Kai obviously. I put it in my hair; it looked pretty with my hot pink strands. I walked into the dining room and took a seat. Thorn wasn't there; he was probably in his room, in the dark, sulking like he normally was. Kai smiled when he saw the flower in my hair. I said nicely, "Thanks for the flower Kai, you're a good friend!" Jay started laughing, "Told you she wouldn't become your girlfriend over a flower. Though it does look nice, Lotus. It goes well with your hair." I gave him a friendly smile, "Thanks Jay!"

Uncle came into the room, "Lotus, where is Thorn? I have something for the two of you." I shrugged, "He's probably in his room. I'll go get him!"

I smiled brightly and went to my brother's room. I knocked on the door, but got no answer. He was probably sleeping. I called, "Thorn! Uncle said he has something for us! It's time to get up!" I got no answer. He must be in a deep sleep. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I sighed, and took out a paperclip. I picked the lock and opened the door.

Thorn was lying on his bed, not moving. I figured he must have been having a good dream, because he didn't move when I shook him. That's when I noticed something shiny near his neck. I took a step back and noticed a note in his hand. I took it from his limp fingers and then looked at his neck.

A knife that had a faint glow and a ghost-like tint to it was sticking through his neck.

I shouted, "UNCLE!" He came running in and saw Thorn, "No… he had a destiny to fulfill… Why did both of the people who harnessed the green ninja's power die…?"

I took out the note and read it.

"Uncle, the note says… I am done seeking solace, for I have found it."

I wanted to cry, but I could only smile, "He found what he wanted… He is finally done seeking solace… I'm sorry I couldn't help you Thorn. At least you finally got what you want."

* * *

me: *crying* THORN! NOOOO!

Thorn: *facepalm*

me: *perks up* That was for the dramatic touch!

Lotus: Of couse, bubba has writted two chapters in which i die.

Thorn: and loads more where i commit suicide.

Thorn: SO REVIEW!

me: Cause i love writing that stuff!


	6. Theme 6 break away

me: I'm glad ya'll liked the last chapter! Now, lets take a break from dying and go to a sibling moment chapter!

Thorn: But i almost get killed!

me: Relax Thorn, no you don't!

* * *

**Break away**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I was training Lotus. It was a cloudy day, so it was a good time to be training. I had dragged a big board out onto the deck of the bounty and put it on a cement block. Then I put another cement block on it so it looked like a diving board with a cement block on it. I stood on it and jumped, to make sure it would be hard to break.

I was satisfied with the board and Lotus asked, "What's that for?" I stood next to her, "Break the board away." She made a motion to break it with her hands, but I used the shadows to grab her hands and keep them by her sides, "No. Break away the board without using your hands."

She went to kick it, but I used the shadows to hold her feet down, "No. Break away the board without using your feet."

She gave me a confused look, "How am I supposed to break it away without touching it?" I heard the shadows giggle.

She sighed, "But if I'm not allowed to move…" I looked at her and the shadows lashed out and shoved her to the ground. "I didn't move. And I took you down. Now, stop complaining, shut up, and I want you to break away that board."

She stared at the board and the shadows giggled, "Why won't it work?" I face-palmed and responded, "Take control. The shadows only want to obey me. Overthrow my rule. I'm gonna push it to the limit. You have to fight for the rule with your mind. A thought is a very powerful thing. The shadows don't want a spoken command, the want one from your head that has been 'thought' about."

I felt her trying to take control and I took the control away easily. She snapped, "I almost had them!" I took a step back, surprised by her tone. She looked away, "Sorry…" I sighed, "It is okay… Now, I'm gonna try to fight for control. I want you to overpower me and snatch the control. Remember, imagination and thoughts are the key."

She concentrated again and she started to gain control. I took it back, but she fought to keep it. I used a bit more power, but she used more power. I used even more power, but she still had some control. I let my power slowly increase, but she fought to keep it. I thought of darkness, and the shadows tried to go to me. Lotus imagined a room completely filled with darkness and they went to her. I kept a firm grasp of them and imagined a whole world of darkness, whole cites trapped in darkness. The shadows struggled to come to me, and Lotus slowly lost control.

She came on with a burst of power, but I had more. I let on a little more and hers started to waver. The shadows were confused; they didn't know who to come to. They started to howl in confusion and despair. I hated to hear them like that, so I put in even more power. Lotus could barely keep a grasp on the control and right before she slipped away, she put a ton of power into the struggle. I had expected it and doubled my power. She lost control completely and broke away.

I came back to reality. She smirked and with full power, gained control. I sighed and used double the power to get it back easily. She gasped, "How much power do you have? This isn't a fair fight!"

I shrugged, "That was the point… no one could ever dream of defeating me. I only wanted to increase your ability to hold control. You became more used to it. Now, break away the board."

She looked at the board and the shadows lunged at it, tearing at it and ripping it into splinters.

She looked at me, a bright smile on her face, "I did it!" I took the shadows from her control and used them to throw her into the air. They caught her and put her flat down. I sighed, "I said to break it away." She frowned, "I did!" I sighed again, "You broke it. I told you to break it away." She shouted, "What's the difference!?"

The shadows brought over another board and replaced it. I didn't even look at it and it began to tear itself apart. The part in between the cement broke away first, but the board didn't clatter to the ground. It stayed in the air until it was fully broken away. There was saw dust on the ground and I said to my sister, "That's what breaking it away looks like."

She jumped up and tried to strangle me. I ran away from her, "I'm sorry I didn't explain!"

She shouted, "THORN OTHERIN GARMADON! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"I only said to break it away and I said I was sorry!"

Maybe I shouldn't have told her to break away the board.

* * *

me: Oh Thorn, you never make your teenage older sister mad at you like that!

Thorn: You think i don't know that now!?

me: Relax little guy.

Lotus: YOU SHOULD EXPLAIN YOU KNOW!

Thorn: AH! *runs*

Lotus: GET BACK HERE! *chases him*

me: Who likes Thorn's middle name? It came to me in a dream. REVIEW!


	7. Theme 7 Heaven

me: i nearly cried while writing the graves, specially at Thorn's grave.

Thorn: Why do i die all the time!?

me: Cause i wrote so! Be prepared to cry.

* * *

**Heaven**

(No one's P.O.V)

A man with pitch black skin and glowing red eyes was standing in front of three graves. The man was Lord Garmadon. He no longer had four arms due to the fact that the shadows found him unworthy of being able to possess all four weapons. Garmadon read the first grave.

_Name: Lotus Petal Garmadon_

_Age: 28_

_Cause of death: Explosion_

_Beloved daughter, niece and sister_

_She will be missed_

Garmadon missed his daughter. She was the second of his children to die. She had died trying to stop her youngest brother from destroying Ninjago City. She had managed to stop the shadow bomb, but it had still exploded, only destroying the building it was in. It was powerful enough to wipe out the whole city, but she used all of her energy and power to make it only that powerful. Garmadon had watched it explode himself.

Lotus was definitely going to the afterlife as a spirit. She was worthy enough to join the spirits at the place most people in Ninjago called heaven, though in Ninjago it was just the Underworld, but for the good and in the highest mountain.

Garmadon read the next grave.

_Name: Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon_

_Age: 11_

_Cause of death: Sacrifice in a volcano_

_Beloved son, nephew and brother_

_He will be missed_

Lloyd was the first of his children to die. He died in the fire temple. The fire ninja hadn't been able to save him. Everyone said that Lloyd had sacrificed himself to make sure Kai and Garmadon would survive.

Lloyd was also a spirit in the spirit heaven. He had paid for his evil doings by saving one of the most powerful and important heroes.

Garmadon hated to look at the last grave.

_Name: Thorn Otherin Garmadon "The Phantom of the Deadly Shade"_

_Age: 15_

_Cause of death: Suicide_

_Hated son, nephew and brother_

_May he rot in hell, he will never be missed._

Thorn was the last of his children to die. He had killed himself, finally figuring a way to beat his immortality. Garmadon never understood what had happened to his youngest son.

They had found Thorn surrounded by dead bodies when he was only five years old. Thorn was completely insane and vowed to kill all of Ninjago. For 10 years, he had been the most dangerous and successful murderer in all of Ninjago. He became known as the Phantom of the Deadly Shade. He had all of the military and police on him. Whenever he came for a visit, he would just brag about it. His sweet, quiet, sadness had all disappeared. It had turned into a blood-thirsty, murderous, angry, insanity.

Thorn had become a real phantom. Once a month, on the new moon, he was released to Ninjago to kill as many of them as possible. All the other 353 days of the year were spent being tortured in the darkest, deepest pit in the Underworld forever, with no breaks.

From 12 a.m. to 12 p.m. when he was released, he killed and killed and killed. And there was no stopping him. Nothing could stop the Phantom of the Deadly Shade.

"Daddy?"

Garmadon spun around to see a little boy, clad in black, floating, and partially see through.

"Daddy, I miss you…"

"Thorn!? How…?"

The boy sighed, "It's the new moon… I just wanted to see you before I go to the high schools… about time they had another lock down…"

The boy pulled back his hood and looked straight into the dark lord's eyes, "I should be in heaven… not in hell… but… in a way… this is my heaven…"

The Phantom of the Deadly Shade hugged Garmadon before vanishing.

But his last words echoed in the air.

"This is my heaven…"

* * *

me: REVIEW!


	8. Theme 8 Innocence

me: I'm glad you all liked the last one! Here's the nest theme, Innocence!

* * *

**Innocence**

(Lotus's P.O.V)

We had enrolled Thorn in school. His first day in middle school, he was 12, and a bomb was set off in the school, destroying everything but his classroom.

Now he was in court trying to prove his innocence.

They had thought it was him because of our father and because he was insane and going to be the dark lord. Thorn was holding my arm; for once I think he was scared. Or maybe he was faking it to look even more innocent. It couldn't have been him, he had never even heard about the school until we told him yesterday morning.

The judge was a lady and I could tell she didn't like Thorn, "Now, to discuss the case of the bombing of Ninjago City Middle school." She gave a disgusted look to Thorn, "Young man, please tell us your full name."

He mumbled his name quietly. They were filming the court live to all of Ninjago and I could tell Thorn didn't want everyone in Ninjago to know his name. The judge lady said, "Speak up!" He said a little louder, "Thorn Otherin Garmadon…"

There were some snickers from the other side of the room. I glared at them all. They shrank under my gaze.

"Well, Thorn, strange name you got there. Do you mind telling me why that's your name?" He shrugged, "I don't know why…" He looked at me and I shrugged to. The judge looked at me, "You're his sister, correct?" I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She smiled, "You look like an honest young woman. Tell us what your brother is like."

I smiled, "He's kind of a loner and sticks to himself. He's a quiet and very reserved person. He likes to stick to the shadows, because he can interact with them. Our father is Lord Garmadon, so he has powers over the darkness. Thorn is actually really sweet once you get to his true side. He hides it by acting like he doesn't care about anything and that he has no feelings. He was taught to act like that. He never tries to hurt anyone and even uses stuff that hurts him to prevent harming anyone."

She asked, "What has Thorn been doing for the past week?" I answered, "Training. He likes to practice with the shadows. Other than that he just draws or reads. Sometimes he meditates with our uncle Wu. I can't really think of anything else. He normally just stays in his room."

She said, "Do you happen to have any of his drawings?" Thorn took out a notebook. He handed it to the police officer guy who handed it to the judge. Thorn sank in his seat, embarrassed to have someone look at his art.

The judge flipped through the notebook, pausing every once in a while to study a picture. She held out one picture and asked, "What is this?" He looked at the picture and flinched, "A flaming whip…" She asked, "Why did you draw this?" He responded, "I had a nightmare about my past…"

She responded, "Tell us where you have lived." He responded, "Till I was four, I lived in the Underworld with my Dad, then I escaped and lived with my brother. Then after a year with him, I lived with my Uncle and I still live with him…"

She nodded, "That's what these pictures of pointed rocks are."

She looked at the principal of the middle school, "Tell me why you believe it was Thorn who blew up the school." The principal responded, "His classroom was the only one that took no damage. He is the son of Lord Garmadon after all. He must be like his father." I held Thorn down and he shouted, "I'm nothing like my father! You know nothing!"

I shook Thorn, "Geez, calm down little bro! I know you're not like Dad." He stopped struggling and crossed his arms.

The judge sighed, "So, you blame him because of his parent? There are many people who turn out nothing like their parents. You didn't turn out like your father, so why should he? Besides, he knew nothing about the school and that was his first day."

The principal stammered to find an answer, but the judge lady said, "This case is over. Thorn is not guilty, he has proven his innocence."

I smiled at Thorn, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. The police guy gave him his notebook back. Thorn put it back in his jacket.

After we got back to the bounty, Thorn pulled me into his room. He said quietly, "Thanks for proving my innocence… but the truth is that I did blow up the school…"

I was speechless.

He was good at proving his innocence, especially if it was all a fake.

* * *

me: Ooooooo... Thorn's a liar...

Thorn: Hey!

Lotus: It's true though!

Thorn: Deal with it!

me: Review!


End file.
